


Extricate

by myk6



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blood, Creepy, Fantasy, Fluff, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Old Friends, Plot, Prince Kim Hongjoong, Royalty, Sexy, Vampire Park Seonghwa, Vampiresbutnotreally, txt and gfriend if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myk6/pseuds/myk6
Summary: Fourteen years ago Hongjoong had to abandon his people in order to save himself. Now those who were saved keep hidden in the protective circle, and never wish to return to see the fate of the people who were turned that day. One night the young prince, Hongjoong is tested to overcome his guilts and fears and finally work to repent for his error, meeting an old friend to help him achieve it.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making the shift from wattpad so I can spread my work out and hopefully reach more people who are looking for something more plot heavy to read. This is my first work on ao3 so let me know what you think I'm really excited for people to read this!  
> There is some blood just as a warning, but there is no gore descriptions and I don't linger on the violence as much but it's there, so don't read if you're uncomfortable.  
> Thank you <3

┏━━━✦❘༻༺❘✦━━━┓

"How long are you going to just keep standing there?" Hongjoong jumped back, the presence behind him so startling he almost fell back into his arms. He spoke with subdued thunder, like he had so much stored in him that might release right back at Hongjoong.

"Oh of course I was just on my way out." He bowed so that the free strand of hair on his head not bound by the heavy product could almost touch his toes. The man in front of him scoffed, not pleased by his act of forgiveness, and lurched him forward by pressing the flat of his palm to his chest to face him again. His breath caught in his throat, shallowly gasping for some air to ground him back to reality. He had been caught off guard, surely Mingi wouldn't be too happy with his carelessness.

"Why do you act as if I have sentenced you to death? I only care about your health, I am not here to punish you." He turned, motioning for a gold statue, small and unsuspecting on a low shelf, perching next to the man's navy reading glasses. Hongjoong followed his finger to it, the figure molded into some sort of bird of prey, talons flexed and ready to claw life to its end. "I found an interested buyer, I think we could make some good money if we had a good salesman." He sighed, walking over to grab it and hand it to Hongjoong, and he carefully received it, cradling it in his hands.

"I can't." Hongjoong stroked the intricately carved feathers in the gold, catching the reflection of his eye in the shined metal. He noticed it came from a family of different kinds of birds, gold, silver, and bronze on the shelf. He wondered where they came from, why now his friend would consider selling them.

"You've been staring out the window all afternoon Hongjoong, we could all benefit from you getting out for one night. The money is worth the trouble." His long fingers curled around the wooden pillars, stained a golden red brightening the otherwise greyish blue backdrop. Hongjoong had been out of it the entire day, having the morning off for lessons he spent the better half of the daylight wandering without speaking. His voice felt hoarse, and he scrambled for an excuse.

"The city isn't safe for me. I mean...Mingi was just telling me last night that I-" Hongjoong didn't even believe the words coming out of his own mouth, he just couldn't justify leaving if it meant he'd be punished severely upon his return.

"Then we won't tell him. I can assure you I am not the only one who disagrees with his treatment of you....Your case is special enough that we can afford to alot _some_ freedom. And you have no idea what the city looks like now. Be open to it at least, Hongjoong. You of all people know I could just as easily send San out; he is more eager." Something deep inside Hongjoong boiled up at the idea of San venturing out again, wasting another opportunity where Hongjoong might be able to see his people again. The thought made him shiver, and he spoke with a sudden burst of frustration.

"So I have been sitting here for the better part of the year because you haven't had the guts to take this up with Mingi?" The incredulity on his face was something comical if it hadn't been such misfortune that sparked it. Of course Hongjoong loved his home, but he was aching to finally step outside the chains that enclosed him, to walk back out and see what the city was like now...

"You are lost again, look at me for a moment and promise me something." He pinched his cheeks slightly and pulled his face to create more direct eye contact.

"Of course, sir." He was stubborn, but even he knew ignoring Yunho was a death sentence.

"I don't want you conversing with any of _them_ unless you have to. I happen to trust this buyer, but you should even be wary of him, there is no guaranteeing your safety if you are cowardly in this endeavor." He turned, his long coat turning with him when he zeroed his gaze on the window, Jongho was out there some distance away, playing with the kids from the school.

"Yunho I-" He shied his face away to avert the eye contact. He felt so unsure, could he handle going off on his own?

"I know you are scared, but this is the only way we can make progress. I will not be satisfied with watching you die before you can make a real change. Sitting inside the protective circle will simply ensure you rot here." He fiddled with the objects on his desk, until he was satisfied with the arrangement. His anxiety caught up to Hongjoong quickly who couldn't stand still.

"Haven't I already?" He quipped, anger building at how Yunho dismissed his concerns so easily, like he had been stuck here for so long for no reason at all.

"Don't be like this Hongjoong, we _all_ desire your safety...even Mingi, though he's misguided." He shuffled around until he came to the desk, bending over to reach a drawer to pull out a sticky note. "It's the Kang manor, built beside the square, I believe you went to classes there as a child." He scribbled an address and a name of the buyer, carefully pinning it to Hongjoong's palm. "If you act confidently, they might believe you do not fear them, and that can be used to your advantage. It is good to practice now." He squeezed his eyes shut as the bells rang their sweet six strikes of the hour change, opening them as soon as the reverberation was merely a dull note. "My prince." Yunho bowed, disappearing behind the curtain in his shop, with a billowing wind cast behind him. It was six o'clock already, Yunho let the time catch up to him, Hongjoong bit his lip harshly, worried.

He could have sworn the small statuette glimmered in the eye as the sun began its early winter descent, and he observed it for probably longer than he should have, but his feet felt glued shut to the floor boards. He stuffed the bird into his satchel, watching the clock above his head to make sure he wasn't wasting too much time, and quickly darted to the exit.

"Where were you?" The second he stepped outside to the courtyard he found Jongho holding a soccer ball in his left hand, trotting over to Hongjoong, ready at once to interrogate him. Hongjoong made sure to shove the small sticky note in his cloak pocket, attempting to look natural as he acknowledged his younger friend. "Mingi wants to see you, why are you at East?" Jongho was concerned, Hongjoong knew, but Yunho was the only one he felt comfortable around anymore, without Mingi's watchful presence over him. Mingi often worked to ensure his safety at the expense of Hongjoong's freedom or potential. The very potential that Yunho saw in him from the beginning. "Mingi doesn't like how often you visit _him_." Jongho finished, studying Hongjoong's face for a response. He kicked a stone far ahead of them and sighed.

"You can say his name, Jongho." Hongjoong rolled his eyes, following Jongho back to West, crunching the crispy leaves and breathing out into the cold air so that a trail of smoke followed him.

"San said that they found Yunho exiting the gates last week, does it have something to do with that?" Jongho leveled, trying to sound sympathetic, but ultimately failing like he always did.

"No, I was just looking at his new collection." Hongjoong remembered the way Yunho snuck out that night, slipping through the gates just as a vehicle left the circle, looking behind him one time before he was out for good. Hongjoong could watch him cross into the dark forest for only a minute before his figure disappeared into the darkness. He never said what he did back in the city, never even mentioned it.

"Collection of what?"

"Statues...gold ones. They're pretty, you can't blame me." He shrugged, hoping the casualty of his tone would persuade him to leave him alone.

"Did you steal one?" Jongho saw the tip of the wing sticking out of the satchel, and Hongjoong struck the back of his head in a teasing manner, pulling out the bird just enough for Jongho to take a quick look.

"No! I did not steal it. Yunho gave it to me." Jongho tossed it between his hands, raking his eyes over it in suspicion before handing it back.

"I wonder how much this would sell for." He threw the soccer ball up in the air, catching it and trotting up a few feet up to the bridge they'd have to cross to get back to West. Hongjoong followed tiredly, clomping his boots against the decaying wood of the bridge, the sound of fresh water splashing rocks on the river peaceful against the soft breeze. The leaves had fallen leaving the trees practically bare, the evening chill just enough to make Hongjoong want to hurry back, and perhaps grab a heavier coat before he left. Jongho left him alone for the most part, so Hongjoong kept just as silent, preferring to let the scenery take his attention over mindless conversation. The school was closed down for the night, a few kids sat on the front steps playing rock paper scissors, another group chasing the crows perched on the fencing around the playground.

"Taehyun!" Jongho called out to one of his friends who were sitting on top of the monkey bars, showing off his flexibility to those below him. He threw the soccer ball, arching it perfectly to where he sat and he just barely caught it before he slipped off, luckily being caught by the two near him. He shouted some profanities at Jongho, and laughing, Jongho pulled Hongjoong along faster so they could get out of sight.

"How was class today?" Hongjoong asked once they made it inside the tunnel to West.

"Oh! You just reminded me, tonight's the Harvest, we were doing a project about it in art." He trailed off when he noticed the shock on Hongjoong's face.

"Really? I guess I haven't been paying attention to the date." Hongjoong almost tripped, deep in thought about the new information. Surely Yunho just forgot as well. He would never send Hongjoong out during the Harvest, especially one with the sky such a deep purple, it was always a bad omen. He frowned, slightly disappointed that he couldn't head out tonight like he wanted to.

They were at the foot of the large chamber doors, leading to the turret of the first structure where their rooms were. Two gargoyles and a garden full of dead flowers stood to guard the opening, and Hongjoong had to carefully use the knocker, quiet enough so it wouldn't bother those sleeping inside.

"Hey! You're back! Mingi wanted to talk to you, I was just about to head to East to find you." San bounced up to Hongjoong, wearing his typical attire, all black, small boots and leather pants topped with a soft sweater that engulfed his body, cinching where a belt accentuated his small waist. Hongjoong leaned into a short hug, working to slow down his erratic heart beat.

"Could you tell him I'm just not feeling well, think I came down with something, ever since the weather changed, you know?" He stumbled over his words, and San was obviously suspicious, but he didn't make a big deal of it. Jongho furrowed his brow, not at all believing it.

"Is this because it's the Harvest? I'm sure Mingi would understand if you just said you're nervous to be out late tonight." Jongho reassured, and San nodded slowly, still unsure.

"I think that's more of a reason to go see him, Hong. I haven't heard from him all day really, he sent Eunha down to ask me to retrieve you, so he hasn't left his room. The Harvest isn't a good day for him, it might help him to see you." He yanked at his arm, dragging him down the dark hall that could have been filled with the help of a light bulb, but they never replaced it and probably never will get to it. San was acting unusually, but Hongjoong would sound even more suspicious if he asked him about his change in demeanor. It was best to stay silent like he always did, so he occupied his thoughts with other things. The gold piece was heavy in his satchel and fear crept in at the thought of heading outside the circle during the Harvest. Jongho alerted the two that he was going to his piano lessons, and waved, dashing down where they came from.

Light folded in, tinted from stained glass windows, vaulted ceilings cast dark and shadowy, cobwebs lining every crevice in the molding. Footsteps echoed, and the sound of lullabies drifted in from where Hongjoong could assume the children were practicing meditation. Time passed slowly, but soon enough they were in front of Mingi's office door, tall, menacing, luxurious. Mingi kept to himself if he could help it, too scarred from years of turmoil to participate in the light talk of the innocent people he saved that day. He had the pressure to lead them, but not much of the courage to face them when push came to shove. Hongjoong had an idea that Mingi was only waiting until Hongjoong went through enough education before he'd send him back outside the circle, but until then Mingi was left the responsibility of everyone.

"You must really be feeling unwell, I'm sorry I forced you to come, it just felt like it was urgent." He must have seen the paleness of Hongjoong's face, or the way his hands flexed with anxiety as he stood there.

"Don't worry about it Sannie, just a little cold." He smiled, a pained expression that left wanting for something. Perhaps the idea of such an illicit adventure brought just as much excitement as it did pure fear.

"Eunha, could you tell him we're outside? Tell him Hongjoong's in a hurry to get some sleep." He winked at Hongjoong, rubbing at his shoulders in an attempt to warm him while they waited for Mingi to let them in.

"You were with Yunho weren't you? That's why you're acting all stressed." San sounded like he just figured out the biggest secret of all time when he leaned over and whispered into Hongjoong's ear, and Hongjoong could only nod, somewhat glad he didn't have to lie to his friend.

"I was just visiting Yunho since I hadn't any lessons for the day, I don't see the harm in it." Hongjoong tried to explain, knowing San had his fair share of illegal visits to Yunho's home.

"I won't tell Mingi, if you were worried about that. But you should really take a break. I mean I only meet with him when Mingi assigns me a shipment, there really is no reason you should even speak to him."

"Speak to whom?" A gruff, deep, penetrating voice made San jump in his tracks, and he quickly straightened himself out, squeezing his eyes shut before opening them widely, and following Mingi inside his office. _Talk about being scared of Mingi_ , Hongjoong chuckled to himself, letting the two guide him in, and he set down his satchel below his chair before sitting. The mood quickly turned sour; the curtains were drawn back and the dark room was so cold Hongjoong could feel the goosebumps forming on his arms.

"You smell like him." Mingi started, softly, a hint of a scary type of anger. Getting a good look at his sleep deprived face made Hongjoong feel uneasy.

"Mingi I-"

"Do I have to lock you in West?!" He turned back at Hongjoong, furious, eyes tired but still holding so much fury. "If my authority isn't good enough for you then go, go see what they'll do to you outside the barrier. Yunho is spreading lies, lies Hongjoong."

"San goes out all of the time-"

"San is not their prince!" Hongjoong could tell it hadn't been a good day for Mingi, the scar running vertically up his neck was uncovered meaning he was too distressed to mask it in the heavy layer of makeup he'd apply most days. San flinched, and Hongjoong stroked comforting circles into his wrist. "It's not time yet, how often do I have to tell you that?" His voice lowered, and he sat behind the large desk that wrapped around the corner of the room, black dyed birch wood, papers scattered wherever the eye could rest. Mingi looked like he hadn't even eaten in a week.

"I don't mean to disrespect you, but Yunho said-"

"You do not say his name here! I should have had the sense to leave him to die when I had the chance!" He bellowed, his words lingering in the stale air, San was shivering, and Hongjoong didn't know what else to do. Mingi looked out the window, a perfect view of the lake, and the gates outside the circle. He took a deep breath which made his shoulders rise before turning back to meet Hongjoong.

"You don't mean that." Hongjoong's voice came out so small he worried Mingi didn't even hear him.

"Oh Hongjoong, I _really_ do." Hongjoong tried to stand up, but Mingi shoved him back down by the shoulder, pleading eyes, begging.

"I want you to stay in here tonight, don't even leave the tunnel. The sun is setting already, I don't want you getting hurt. Right San?"

"Y-yes, Hongjoong h-he's right." Hongjoong looked at him, slightly betrayed, but understanding his friend's fear nonetheless.

"San watch him tonight, I don't want him leaving." Mingi began collecting things off his desk, body turned away from them.

"Where will you be?" Hongjoong jumped up then, standing as tall as he could next to Mingi's long frame.

"I think I have to pay him a visit." His nails dug into his palm at his own words, he narrowed his vision to the small dagger next to a stack of papers. "Just as a warning, dear, no need to get so defensive." Mingi didn't even have to look at Hongjoong to know how badly he wanted to stop him. San held his arms back, and Hongjoong desperately tried to break free, so he could tackle Mingi to the ground, let him know how frustratingly stupid he was being.

"But you saved him, Mingi! You don't regret it, I know you don't. Yunho said-"

"Take him away San, NOW!" He erupted, shoving the two out of his office, a resounding crash as the doors sealed, a sharp sound of the lock. Eunha stood outside the door, eyes wide but otherwise lax in posture. She was much too used to Mingi's outbursts.

"Eunha, this one is different." Hongjoong said, quietly so Mingi wouldn't hear him.

"My prince, I've lived through it all, I believe he is just concerned for your well being." She bowed, shooing him and San off with a sense of urgency.

"San, he's crossed the line this time, I'm stopping him, you've got to let me go warn Yunho, please."

"I'm not sure Joong, I don't think Mingi will kill him, come on now, that's far fetched even for Harvest day." He didn't sound convinced, still running with Hongjoong back to their quarters, making sure not to alert suspicion of the younglings still crowded in the rooms down each hallway for their after school clubs and lessons.

"So you want me to let him die? San! Listen to what you are saying, you of all people should know how Yunho does not deserve punishment for my own error." The bells began sounding, seven strikes where San and Hongjoong held their breath in anticipation, unmoving, huddled together to watch out the one window in the hall. The sun had set, the Harvest had begun.

"Shit, it's different." San cursed, straining his eyes to look out beyond the circle.

"It's just a little more purple than usual, nothing Mingi won't take care of." Hongjoong wasn't sure why he was trusting Mingi now of all times, but he couldn't help the lingering reliance he still held in him.

"Guys? What are you doing down here?" Soobin called out to them, eyes glowing against the darkness of the hallway. Hongjoong realized all of the lights had burnt out at the sound of the last bell, and he could hear the children shouting above the sound of doors opening. "Mingi jumped out of the clock tower!" Soobin shouted back at them, and San's weight gave out next to Hongjoong. Lifting San and handing him to Soobin, Hongjoong thought quickly.

"Is he hurt?"

"No he was fine from what I could see. Eunha said he left as soon as you and San left his office. He's going to East."

"I know he is, he brought his dagger." Hongjoong informed, and San just stood frozen in Soobin's arms.

"Yunho." Soobin uttered, pale at the thought.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I can handle this. Take San, tell Jongho I'm sleeping."

"Hongjoong what are you-" Soobin called out, and pulled San back to him, who fell back into his arms.

"Go!" Hongjoong took off, the small sound of Soobin's 'my prince' the last he could hear, before he lept down the steps to the tunnel. The air freezing, the taste of it against his tongue sour and spoiled. He made it outside before too long, but each breath hurt as he ran. He knew the air was different during the Harvest, but he never remembered it being so difficult to simply exist. He coiled over, ready to fall into the soft leaves, to curl up and sleep, when he noticed the gate.

It was wide open, black metal, bent, malleable, and curving to create one of the most sinister fences. It was open, but who left? Even more concerning, who entered?

Hongjoong didn't have time to give it much thought, running back to East with a speed greater than he thought he could ever manage. The gold statue clang against his sketchbook and pencils in his satchel as he crossed the bridge again. The water was almost yellow, glowing, eyes peeked out behind rocks. The leaves beneath him screamed under his weight. He was losing vision by the time he found Yunho's home, small and unassuming, leading down a spiral staircase to the basement where Hongjoong was hoping he'd find his friend.

"Yunho!" He called out once he made it to where he had just spent the afternoon. Nothing was out of place, he could catch his breath without the new gusts of wind dumping toxic waste into his lungs. "Yunho, please." He walked to the curtain he was told to never open, bracing himself before pulling it back, slowly opening his eyes just a crack.

There was Mingi's dagger, unsheathed, blood stained the tip of the blade. His eyes welled up at the thought of the danger the two most important people in his life were facing. Mingi wasn't in his right mind, he would never have gone for Yunho like this without reason.

"My prince." Hongjoong jumped back, caught on the brink of tears, so he backed up, wiping his eyes. It was Seoho, Yunho's assistant, one he had met very few times due solely to the fact that he locked himself up in the lab to perform experiments. "Mingi was here, but Yunho was not home." Seoho was wearing his lab coat, and he just noticed the patch of blood on his shoulder, stained through the white fabric, so he jumped back to him, turning him around for a better look.

"Seoho, you're injured, don't tell me Mingi did this to you." He gasped at the extent of the damage, sitting him down. Seoho swatted his hands away, sighing at Hongjoong's displays of care.

"Leave me, I was just on my way to the infirmary. I will be fine, Hongjoong. I am not sure all of what Yunho has told you, but you need to make that sale, as soon as you leave here." He stood, kicking the chair to the side, disappearing behind the curtain to grab the dagger, wiping it clean with a small rag. He set it down on Yunho's desk.

"Where is Yunho?" Hongjoong was flushed with confusion, dropping the lab coat he ripped off of Seoho on the floor.

"He had a plan, I assure you he is safe for now. It is out of our hands, young prince, Mingi has gone looking for him, but I don't believe he'll find him."

"Did they leave the circle?!" Hongjoong paced around, trying to grasp how he was supposed to leave the safety of their bounds to make a delivery while they were in danger.

"No, Yunho called for it to be opened, to ease your journey. Now please prince, before Mingi returns." Seoho handed Hongjoong another note, tucked into his cloak pocket, and urged him to set off. "Grab a scarf off of the hanger, cover your mouth. It isn't good to be outside as long as you are about to be." Hongjoong snatched a burnt orange scarf, wrapping it around his mouth and nose, tucking the rest into his cloak. He felt overwhelmed with no memory of how to get to where he was going, but he started on his way regardless.

The sky only loomed on, darker and swirling with rapidly moving grey clouds, and a breeze that pulled Hongjoong right and left without mercy. He panted against the scarf, trying to take shallow breaths as he found the gate again. The children were being rounded into groups to head back into West, he could see Jongho leading a group of them. He would have to apologize for lying to him, but now was a time for action. When he finally found the gate right in front of him, he stopped to pull out the small note from his pocket.

_My prince,_

_I hope you understand why I had to withhold things from you. It is the Harvest, but this sale is not merely what I said it was, it is important you be there tonight. Be confident Hongjoong, there is no reason to fear your people if you keep your head up._

_Do not waste your worries on me,_

_Yunho_

Hongjoong blinked away the tears brought on by the cold and the fear, and stepped through the protective barrier, through the tall gates, and into the outskirts of a city he used to be the prince of. He had left them so long ago, it would feel like a lie to call him their prince. He was a bad prince if anything, one that betrayed his people, that left them to _rot._

┗━━━✦❘༻༺❘✦━━━┛


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honjoong embarks outside of the gates for the first time in six months

┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓

He was only ten when the first Harvest occurred, the one that turned his people, the night Mingi had to save the children from the fire in the school. The fire that spread rampant, acting as a distraction from the real threat. Mingi was the advisor to the King, strong, confident, so courageous he risked his life for the fifty he saved that night.

One of _them_ had Yunho. Between their teeth, shifting their jaws so that the fabric of the sweater slowly snapped, one thread at a time. He was calling for Hongjoong who watched him slip down _their_ throat, out of his reach. Hoongjoong cried, for his people, for Yunho, for Mingi to find them, so he might rescue the one he considered an older brother.

"Yunho!" He was cold, only a boy, and no one was around him. Mingi had told him to stay put, but he couldn't just let Yunho die. He climbed up one of the oozing, blood stained legs of the creature who had Yunho, tearing at its skin with his hands, punching it, and wasting much needed energy to hit it until he was peeled off.

"Hongjoong! Go!" Mingi was back, eyes holding compassion, telling him not to worry. Hongjoong dashed off with Seoho that night, watching the last of the scene. The creature slashed through Mingi's neck down to his chest, but Mingi saved Yunho, stabbing the creature through with so much hatred that Hongjoong could only cry out as he was carried off.

He relived that night more than once each night, waking up in a cold sweat, often to San rubbing soothing circles into his chest, but some nights utterly alone and helpless remembering how he was taken from his people that night.

Oh how they all changed.

And that next month when Hongjoong was allowed to step back into the city where he was born and raised, he did not recognize it. Blood painted the cobblestone streets, and the gorgeous buildings had chunks taken like someone took large bites into them. Bodies piled into the streets, and carts were overturned, wheels removed. He was riding on top of Mingi's shoulders that day, crying while Mingi tried to point out the positives, but it did not ease the ache in Hongjoong's heart.

_They_ turned his people.

He was set down from Mingi's shoulders, and sent into his home, to hopefully find his servants alive and well, eager to see him again. Instead, he found their bodies, twitching on the floor. They were responsive when he spoke to them, they rose with twisted and broken limbs, but they were not the same people. They all woke up and stood, wobbling where their feet planted.

"Wooyoung!" He reached out to touch his advisor, who, with glowing green eyes, snatched at Hongjoong's wrist, bringing it up to his mouth. He bore his teeth, all of them jagged and uneven, sharp and digging out of his gums with copious amounts of blood. He dangled from Wooyoung's grasp, and Mingi shoved him back, grabbing Hongjoong and backing up into the wall.

"Hongjoong, they didn't make it. That's not Wooyoung!" Mingi gruffly pulled him flush to his chest, and Hongjoong watched his beloved advisor writhe in pain.

"Wooyoungie!" He screamed out, and the rest of the guards who had accompanied them carried him out, back to where they had been hiding for the whole month before.

He had not visited his people until four years later when they had securely built the protective circle and the large gates. Things had changed. The abandoned people had become civilized, acted normally most days of the year. They were like what Hongjoong read about vampires, but much more brutal and unsophisticated. light did not bother them, they did not require blood to survive, but thought of it as a delicacy. They _scared_ Hongjoong. Though, as years drew on, they became more and more structured, jobs were made, they had a king, and Hongjoong was no longer a necessity.

Mingi kept telling Hongjoong that they were undead, that they were killed that night, and were turned. That it wasn't really his old friends and family roaming around his old city. That he was sorry he let that happen to them. Hongjoong treated Mingi cruelly those few years, not understanding that he had already done so much for those he _did_ save.

Hongjoong regrets those years of his life the most. All Mingi wanted was for him to be safe. He shuddered at the thought, suddenly feeling bad for ever raising his voice at him today.

⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣

Now Hongjoong stood firmly, not having entered the city since six months prior when he went to speak with their King for the matter of peace contracts. Mingi came along, and so did Yunho to support Hongjoong and act as his protection. The king was still Hongjoong's father, who was turned that night, out there trying to save the rest of their kingdom just as Mingi had, but was not successful. Hongjoong hated to see him in the state he was in whenever he visited now. He was all proper and cold, the warmth drained from him so entirely that it made Hongjoong want to punch him until his dad came back. He no longer cared for Hongjoong, spoke to him like he was dirt on the side of the road.

He was not visiting his father tonight, he had to remind himself when the thought got too overwhelming. He pulled out the original note with the address, swallowing his fear and following the street signs. _They_ walked around, staring at Hongjoong while he navigated, whispering to each other with glowing eyes and crooked fingers wrapped around the bags they carried. They despised him, watched him, wanted to hurt him perhaps. He was about to cower, duck down and make himself small, but he remembered Yunho's advice, and straightened himself out. He kept his head up, still too scared to clear his jumble of thoughts, but still managed to find the right street.

"Look it's our prince." A voice rang out, a panging unpleasant sound, a figure leaning against a lamp post, eyes widened, tongue out. "What're you doing out during the Harvest?" It was Yeonjun, an old childhood friend, and Hongjoong's eyes widened in shock at how different he looked. His hair had vines growing in it, blue and green mingling. The horror was almost beautiful, and while the drained blood made him pale, it only made the rest of his features pop, sharp nails painted black. His lips were stained a deep purple, and his eyes resembled that of a cat. "Missed you buddy, how long has it been now, a decade? Oh that's right fourteen years." He slid on over, and Hongjoong's breath caught when Yeonjun's breath fanned at his neck.

"What _are_ you doing out here, delicious?" His voice was eerily the same, though lower than when he and Hongjoong were ten, he felt alive. His body was still warm, like there was still the possibility of bringing him back. But Hongjoong wasn't foolish enough to believe that, knowing that all hopes of saving his father were futile.

"Yunho sent me out."

"Our sweet little warlock... _why_ did he send you, dear?" Yeonjun looked impatiently at Hongjoong's face while he tried to formulate a response. Rashly, Yeonjun yanked down Hongjoong's scarf, and stared into his eyes. "Breathe deep now." The venomous air made him dizzy.

"I am needed at the Kang manor, to make a sale." He choked out, trying not to resist and pull the scarf up, so as not to anger him.

"Oooh! Delightful, can I take you there Joongie?" He gripped at his waist, digging his nails in, and Hongjoong decided he didn't have much of a choice so he nodded. He hadn't been so far into the city square for fourteen years, and the sight of it sent a wave of nostalgia, memories he didn't even realize he had pounding at his brain, bombarding his senses. He stopped walking for a moment, trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

"Guilt catching up to you? Tough isn't it?" He started laughing, jagged teeth ever so present in his maniacal smile. He tugged on Hongjoong's wrist, spinning him around, and pointing his long nail up further North, a small door that contrasted the tall home its target. "There's Kang manor, darling. Really do be nice and sweet, you're a guest here after all." He smiled wide, raising an eyebrow, and Hongjoong watched as the vines in his hair started sliding to wrap around his neck, down to his chest, and soon he was carried off like that. He looked like a decayed building, wrapped in obtrusive ivy, being consumed by it. His familiar laugh followed Hongjoong to the door of the manor.

Hongjoong pulled up the scarf again to cover his mouth and nose, a waft of Yunho's scent a much needed break from reality. He felt around in his satchel for the golden bird statue, his fingers caught on the talons, sighing in relief that he hadn't dropped it on the way. He thought about the sweet innocent Yeonjun he grew up with and felt sick at what had happened to him. These _people_ couldn't even be classified as human. The realization was something he came to every night in his dreams, but seeing it up close was even worse. No wonder Mingi kept him so sheltered, Hongjoong wasn't sure if his brain could handle anymore strife.

His finger lingered at the doorbell, swallowing his worry, and pressing it gently. He could hear it to his surprise, loud, a longer tune that carried through open windows. He was always surprised at how the rehabilitation had truly created a new city, the previously aflame buildings were now fresh and hauntingly gorgeous. The one in front of him was no different. He wasn't sure if it was his father who planned out the reconstruction of the ruins, but he was impressed nonetheless.

A hand pushed through the mail slot, tugging at his satchel, and Hongjoong fell backward from the scare. His breath hastened, and he watched the hand retract, and a voice grumble about something.

"Princy, it's you!" Hongjoong didn't recognize the face in front of him, or register when its hand reached out to help him up. He allowed it, still too much in a daze of fear to stop it. He was upright once again, and he quickly scanned his bag to see if the creature had stolen anything.

"Yes...well, are you Mr. Kang?" He cleared his throat, eager to get inside so the breeze would stop pushing down his throat.

"I thought you'd never visit, but it's finally Harvest time!" He sang the last part out, his eyes yellow, glistening against the multiple lighting colors in the room. A chandelier emitted a red light, but the other lights in the room glowed purples, blues, and greens. The clash something Hongjoong's eyes took a second to process. The door shut with extra impact that sent Hongjoong forward, and he planted his feet to keep from falling.

"It wasn't my intention to barge in, but Yunho had sent me." He tried to explain without staring at Mr. Kang's simultaneously appalling and beautiful features. Instead of vines in his hair like Yeonjun, there were snakes that whispered to each other, that were constantly moving, and consisted of each strand of what once was hair.

"Yes, how is our tall little scientist doing?" Hongjoong felt inclined to follow Mr. Kang down his twisting turning hallway that had disturbing paintings on the walls that Hongjoong couldn't look at for long. He stopped abruptly to consider a door before opening it with certainty. "Unfortunately I do not know at the moment, I left in a hurry, Mr. Kang."

"Come sit, I started a fire. The air here is much nicer, don't you think Hongjoong? Truly did miss you. Bear with me while I run to retrieve my attendant." He paused, waiting for Hongjoong to take a seat in the orange loveseat, facing the fire with his back turned to the door. "I'm Yeosang, I realized we've never been acquainted, a shame. Yes." Hongjoong was not surprised he had never met Yeosang during his ten years as prince for the large kingdom. There were thousands he had never met, and after they had been turned, hundreds from the outskirts made their home in the rubble. Hongjoong had only known a few of his own adult advisors, his family, and the playmates of his youth. There was not any reason to meet the other long time inhabitants until he was of the age to become a more public figure. Now all of that could only happen in a _good_ dream, and Hongjoong rarely had those.

The taxidermy was hard to miss, the leather furniture was probably a product of violent means as well, and he squirmed in his seat at the thought. He felt so exposed, his eyes turned from the exit, so he craned his head to have a better look.

"Prince Hongjoong, you've arrived." Hongjoong's scream was muffled by rough fingers that danced on his cheeks, played with the skin on his face. He held his breath as the man cupped his face and looked straight into his eyes. "You've avoided us for too long." His voice was calm and smooth, showing no emotion outside of impatience.

"Excuse my assistant, he is so eager to finally meet you." He didn't sound the least bit eager, but Hongjoong nodded along anyway. The flash of recognition for the blond vampire looking male, was masked by the great fear that coiled in Hongjoong's gut. He was not sure what they wanted of him, or why his old friend would be here now.

"Park Seonghwa, glad you've decided to return." He reached out his hand to shake, and Hongjoong was pleasantly surprised at the use of such a formality, as if he needed an introduction. He also realized how the people had truly civilized since their original turning. "There are a few points we need to cover, Yeosang go ahead." Seonghwa leaned up against the brick wall next to the fireplace, head tilted down to gaze at Hongjoong mysteriously.

"Since the Harvest has started...about an hour ago now, we need you to follow some rules." Yeosang checked his pocket watch, pulled out from a space in the dress like cloth around his body, wrapped with a satin bow, opaque black tights with small black shoes. A trench coat around it all made him look like a detective, all he needed was a hat.

"Okay." He gasped out, the cold touch of Seonghwa's hand on his neck sending off alarms in his brain that his body couldn't attend to.

"Listen sweetheart, we understand you have a lot of questions, but try and pay attention here instead. Be nice and pliant for us." The pet names from everyone he had met tonight was starting to wear on him, their comments beyond unsettling. Their eyes seemingly never blinked, unless he looked at them for too long, and they'd suddenly remember to close them.

Seonghwa was of a different level of gorgeous, and Hongjoong had trouble wrapping his head around it. It was unfathomable that the combinations of features on the man would be so frightening yet as close to perfection as he had ever seen, so matured from their youth. But he wasn't a human being, no, this was a creature, turned from the darkest depths of a monster.

"Hongjoong, I had hoped you had come to the conclusion on your own, but we are no longer alive, and therefore our bodies react differently to the Harvest. Fourteen years ago, you had the opportunity to stop those monsters from contaminating our every last blood cell, but you acted cowardly." Yeosang snapped, the color under his eyes turning red like someone slashed paper across the lower lids.

"My grief and regret is immeasurable, but you cannot blame a child. I was only listening to my commanders." Seonghwa's hand retracted from his neck quickly, and he hummed distastefully.

"Why were you crowned prince, Hongjoong?" Yeosang quizzed suddenly.

"My father is King, Yeosang."

"True, a very fine King at that. And why is he King?" He laughed dryly, like he didn't even understand the concept of mirthful humor.

"If this continues I will only be describing a lineage." Hongjoong did his best to not sound condescending.

"Then there is something special in your blood, child!" He called out, his voice pitched down for a moment before it returned. He remembered that Yeonjun had called him delicious, and wondered if the scent of his blood was something that interested the two in the small room.

"I cannot help that you savages are attracted to my blood." He spit back, angry that they were blaming him for things he couldn't control.

"Hear that, he calls us savages. And what does that make you? You watched us all get turned, and you fled. Didn't even _ask_ Mingi to bring you back." Seonghwa was bitter, but his stable voice didn't betray much emotion.

"Do not waste your spite on the boy, Seonghwa. We have more important things to discuss. The ground rule, do not object to the things we tell you to do. Unless you have been blind, this Harvest is unlike any others, at least not like any since the one fourteen years ago. Those monsters are returning." He reached his fingers into the fire, drawing it back out so that the tips of his fingernails were lit with a small bout of fire. "We do not know what happens when we are bit twice, but I can assure you none of us want to find out. Savage or not, we have rebuilt here." He hissed, his eyes bouncing in their white circles.

"You were merely a child, no, when you were turned?" Hongjoong goaded, trying to understand fully.

"Yes, Seonghwa and I lived in the outskirts and attended the forest school." He seemed displeased at the memory, while Seonghwa looked bored to death. "We have built status here, a good life, free from your judgment, prince. But it could all be burned to the ground again if we aren't careful. We have until midnight. So do everything we say." He blew out the flames on his nails, flicking the ash onto the ground.

"I can take it from here, Yeosang, please alert the rest of the square. We need them gathered, prepare the defenses and such. They don't listen to the King in moments of fear like this." Seonghwa spoke slowly, the pace making Hongjoong anxious.

"True enough, though their respect for me has decreased over the past few months. Even more since Yunho stepped foot in our home." Hongjoong perked up at the mention of Yunho, wanting ever so badly to ask the millions of questions in his head.

"Then explain it to them." Seonghwa yawned, frowning at the fire which burned with fervor.

"Much too commanding, _assistant_." Yeosang's fake laugh resounded and he shut the door on his way out, leaving a crackling fire and Seonghwa's frame shadowed in front of it.

"Stay seated, I have some things prepared." His eyes swept about the room until it landed on a wine glass, half full on a bookshelf. He sipped from it slowly, his Adam's apple bobbing. Hongjoong swallowed thickly. His skin was much tanner than any he had seen so from anyone so far, holding a lot of natural pigment. With the lack of blood, Hongjoong wasn't sure how it was possible, but he adored the way it looked on him. He allowed the man's beauty to distract him from the fear, and it quickly worked to slow his rapid heart beat and ease the tension he held. "Good, relax, I am going to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

"Oh? Yes that's fine." Hongjoong was caught off guard, sitting up a bit straighter, and Seonghwa smiled for the first time he had seen. His teeth were just as sinister and sharp which pulled Hongjoong out of his admiration for the other.

"Why are you scared of us?" He emptied the glass, dropping it simply, and it shattered. The pieces were swallowed by the fire. Hongjoong winced at the sound, feeling uncomfortable under Seonghwa's watch.

"It is not so much of a fear as it is uncertainty, I hope you will understand that it was not my choice to avoid visiting as much as I have. Mingi has the final say in my actions."

"Not tonight, no?"

"No, Yunho sent me tonight." He reassured, bowing his head slightly for forgiveness.

"You pretend as if I wasn't a friend of yours, dear prince." He snarled, devilish gleam against his red eyes.

"I thought you might have renounced that time in your life, I was wrong for not coming to find you that night for myself." Hongjoong could remember the morning before, Seonghwa had visited from the outskirts, and they were playing a card game in Hongjoong's room when he was called for the Harvest day ceremony.

"There isn't anything you can do about that now." He contemplated Hongjoong for a moment before speaking again. "These _monsters_ , we call them screamers. Coined after their oh so pleasant noises when they mangled our bodies. You remember that, no?" He laughed, turned quickly into a bitter hum. "I was stuck with the rest of the kids from the outskirts in the lesson room, when one of them broke in there"

"I told Yunho to go back to the lesson room that night." Hongjoong uttered, scared to speak at full volume in case Seonghwa might act in an unprecedented manner. Seonghwa stepped behind him, threading sharp nails into Hongjoong's hair. "He was caught by one of those before he could make it to you. I wanted to save you, I really did." Hongjoong whispered, lifting his chin to meet Seonghwa's sharp nails.

"It's too late now to fix."

"It is never too late for reparations. Look at what you have rebuilt already... here among the ashes." Hongjoong waved around him, referencing the new and improved architecture and quality of life among those in the square.

"You were my best friend." Seonghwa tugged at his hair slightly, to lift his head up to look at him, Hongjoong swallowed, realizing he didn't have any control in the situation

"And you were mine." He would have sputtered a million excuses, but Seonghwa moved his hands down to his chest, still hovering behind him.

"There really is no matter in debating things. Can I see the relic?" Hongjoong shifted the few objects in his satchel until he felt the sharp wing, and carefully handed it over to Seonghwa. He snatched it, curling his fingers around it, and suddenly moaned in pleasure at the scent. Hongjoong watched, too captivated by the scene of Seonghwa licking stripes up the gold to do anything else.

"Excuse my lapse in formality, prince." He shuddered into his next breath, head convulsing for a long moment before he settled down. "This can open, see." And it did, turning like a screw to dislodge the head of the bird from the rest of its body. It held a glass container that could hold some sort of liquid, or perhaps ashes of a dead body. Hongjoong didn't want to know about it, wanted solely to leave so he wouldn't be trapped with Seonghwa any longer.

"I just need a little from you, it won't hurt if you let me do it properly. Of course there is a more difficult way if you prefer. I would appreciate some consent, but you have already agreed to let us do anything we need to." He rambled, watching Hongjoong's expression carefully.

"Go ahead." He muttered, and Seonghwa grinned devilishly. He removed the black coat that made him look long and menacing and was left to just a white shirt with a deep V, tucked into black pants, tight fit to accentuate his hips, his waist. His face was truly deadly, blood sucked lips and high cheekbones, eyes that were dipped in straight venom, large and bewitching. His hair settled on his forehead in strings, the rest drawn back, colored a dirty blond. Hongjoong didn't like the way he made him feel, wanted to slink down from the chair and escape so the feeling would leave him.

Instead of sitting up like he wanted to, he allowed Seonghwa to settle on top of him, spread thighs around his body in the chair. He licked his lips, opening his mouth wide enough for Hongjoong to see that he in fact had multiple layers of teeth, and a tongue inches longer than the average human being. Hongjoong tried to look away, but those sharp nails dug into his jaw, turning his head back to him.

"Listen carefully, prince."

"Hm?" He couldn't form words, the sight in front of him too entrancing. Seonghwa rolled his hips down quickly so that Hongjoong was forced to react. He slipped a hand up Hongjoong's shirt to rest on his stomach while he began sucking on his neck with a light pulse.

"Your blood with that relic can bring things back to the way they were...and you can turn me back." He spoke quietly at the last part, like it was something he didn't really want him to hear.

"What?" He shied away when Seonghwa looked back up at him, lust soaked, and disheveled.

"When the screamers came to us that day, they made quick work of us. Ravaged groups of people with no care in the world if they just _turned_ them or if they ended up killing them in the process. So some were left with more damage than others as I am sure you surmised. Your father was one of the most severely injured, we thought he was going to die."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hongjoong finally worked up the courage to settle his hands on Seonghwa's hips, and the creature sighed in content.

"The screamers feed off of organs, and by taking them, they are able to grow more powerful, live hundreds of years longer. But some people were left with just a bite, their organs still intact." His eyes flicked down to Hongjoong's lips. "I was bit, but when Yeosang intervened, I was dropped from its jaws. My heart is still beating." He brought Hongjoong's small hand up to his chest, and held it there. "I just need some blood, and I can go back to the way I was." He started nosing at Hongjoong's neck, sucking at it lightly again, and Hongjoong could feel the way his body rose in temperature at the way he spoke, at the way his body was firm against him.

"You need my blood?" It was more of a statement, and he felt more than eager to offer it. The idea of bringing his people back together had been something him and Yunho discussed many times, but had felt so out of their reach. Could the day be today?

"Your blood is powerful, my prince. This relic is also powerful. Yunho knew this, Mingi refused to accept it. They both have come to our manor many times, to discuss with me the logistics of turning me back as well as the hundreds of others who have a chance. The reality is this..." He went rashly for Hongjoong's lips, sucking on the lower while he crept his fingers around his neck. Hongjoong gasped into it, moving his lips to kiss him, feeling desperate for it. "When we put your blood in here, this statue will grow, work just like your protective circle, but for all of us. The scent of your blood repels these monsters, Hongjoong, it was you all along who was supposed to save us."

"What of my father? He has my blood." Hongjoong panted out, eyes downturn so he wouldn't have to face him. To say Seonghwa had new alluring powers would be an understatement, his old friend had become nothing short of sex appeal.

"It's your mother's blood that holds this protective power, it is a shame we were never able to know her." He shifted Hongjoong back so he was laying back lower, and slid his hands up to his bare chest under his shirt. "We really have no time to waste, prince, may I?" Hongjoong nodded weakly, tugging at his back to pull him closer in a lapse of judgement. His heart _was_ beating, so melodically against his chest that he felt himself slip farther and farther into his trap.

He latched on just as soon as he was pulled closer, teeth of different lengths and precisions sunk into his neck, shredding the skin with so much intensity Hongjoong thought he might faint. Seonghwa started sucking, tongue lapping over the wound to ease the pain, and pressing his body even closer. Hongjoong dizzily felt his head go lax against the back of the chair, eyes rolling back.

"Stay with me Hongjoong." He could feel how aroused he was, he must have, and Hongjoong wanted so badly to hide and forget this day had ever happened, but he wasn't able to do anything about it. As the blood was drained from him, he could feel the way the nails previously pressed into his skin morphed into soft fingers, that were no longer emaciated and gaunt, but warm and alive. Hongjoong moaned particularly loud when Seonghwa began to lap at the blood and shift his hips, pressing even harder against him.

Seonghwa removed his teeth from his neck, sitting up with pupils dilated so there was no more white in his eyes. His hair was quickly turning black, the blond from before evaporating into the smoke from the fire, and his skin glowing against it with a warmer color and softer texture. His lips were coated in his blood, and he reminded Hongjoong of a starving animal, so eager to latch back onto his food source. Seonghwa carefully removed his hands from Hongjoong causing the latter to hiss at the cold it left behind, and brought forth the relic, placed open in the center for the blood to be collected in. Seonghwa began by allowing his still jagged teeth drop the blood it had dripping from it inside. It was almost full, but Seonghwa needed more so he came back to Hongjoong's neck, this time finding a new spot to start from.

Hongjoong whined at the sensation, squeezing Seonghwa's hand that came up to rest on his shoulder. The relic was brought up to the gaping hole in his neck, and was overflowing with the red sticky substance. Seonghwa quickly brought the bird's head back up to twist and close the opening, and began to lick the blood clean from the gold. He was laughing by the time he was done, cupping Hongjoong's cheek as he stared into his eyes.

"You did it." Seonghwa spoke with relief on his face. His jaw cracked at the shift in his teeth, as they started to grow inward, he winced, falling back onto Hongjoong. He was becoming human again, with blood flowing in and his previously red glowing eyes reverting to a dark brown that glowed feverishly against the fire. "I have to go deliver this, find Yeosang!" He briskly stood and ran off, the door swinging and slamming against a piece of armor hung on the wall.

**⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣One Week Later⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣**

Hongjoong was running at full speed, towing Yunho behind him, and reveling in the feeling of fresh air whipping at his long hair.

"No need to be so eager, prince." Yunho grumbled, having to take two strides to five of Hongjoong's with his long legs. Mingi had already arrived with a new contract they had written up days before, and Hongjoong was itching to go and sign it with his father. Over the course of the last week Hongjoong was able to dose out his blood by the pints with the help of some of his own doctors, and revive the few in the square who could return to their human form with the healing properties of his blood.

Alas there were still hundreds left without hope of ever transforming back, but while they were always going to be much different than the human population of Hongjoong's kingdom, Hongjoong had already begun to teach the children not to fear them, and how he was going to rejoin the two separated unions again. They found Mingi at the gate of the main palace where his father lived, discussing things with a figure Hongjoong couldn't make out from the distance. Yunho scowled at the sight of Mingi, Hongjoong made a mental note to ask them what happened between the two of them that night last week.

"I've brought him." Yunho readjusted his cloak, dusting off the dirt that collected from Hongjoong kicking it up when he ran.

"Go now, I have to be back to teach a class." Mingi grumbled, pushing Hongjoong through the door. Hongjoong waved back to Yunho and started to ascend the staircase.

"He's back!" Almost tripping, Hongjoong met the voice at the top of the stairs, crashing into his embrace.

"You're here, I thought they weren't letting you inside." He looked up at him expectantly, blushing at the way Seonghwa's hand already wrapped around his waist. They hadn't discussed the night of the Harvest ever since, but the tension always lingered in the air. Every day, Hongjoong had run through the gate to Kang manor to get Seonghwa's opinion of the new document that would bind the two separated populations, and he would respectfully keep his distance as his friend.

"Nonsense, I'm a national hero." Seonghwa grinned, still holding Hongjoong tightly. "Get in there, I have a surprise after." His eyes lit up, and he motioned for Hongjoong to head into his father's office doors.

Time passed quickly, and his father cooperatively obliged to every point in the document Hongjoong drafted up for him. They were unable to save his father, but there was still joy deep within the King that Hongjoong was finally taking the courage to be the prince his mother would have been proud of. It was decided that the two separated nations would come together as one under the protection of the relic that circled now, the entire kingdom.

Hongjoong sprinted down the stairs and outside to hug Mingi and Yunho, already in tears at his success. There was still so much work to be done, but that day would go down in history as Hongjoong finally made reparations for the people he had abandoned fourteen years ago. He would make it right from that point on.

"Can I steal him for a moment?" Seonghwa appeared, strolling along with Yeosang, asking Yunho permission who cocked an eyebrow down at Hongjoong.

"He needs to be back for the induction ceremony." But he shooed him off regardless, a look of suspicion at the two apparent even underneath the shadow the hood of his cloak created.

Seonghwa was dressed in a warmer coat, hands pale from the chill, and neck covered with a soft knitted scarf. Hongjoong wanted so badly to hold his hand, but he stopped himself, allowing Seonghwa to lead him off to wherever he was going. At some point Yeosang dropped off, apparently having other business to attend to, and it was left to just the two of them, with the backset of a dreamy sunset.

"I was beginning to worry you'd stop showing up. The newspapers always mentioned when you came, and it was so far in between toward the end that I was almost certain you had left us." Seonghwa spoke once they were already a good ways back into the outskirts. "I wasn't sure how I felt about it. After everything we went through, I felt like maybe you shouldn't have returned. But whenever I thought about you and the idea of never seeing you again, I wasn't able to stand it."

"You never left my mind, Seonghwa, even after all these years I longed for things to be like they were before." His oldest and dearest friend was back by his side, the thought was of the most sick saddening nostalgia.

"There is much left to work on, there is a whole sect of those turned who despise the way I have been granted a transformation. It was unfair what happened to them, Hongjoong."

"I know, and I would do anything to allow them freedom from their form. Yunho has promised he'll look into my blood, find a way to help the rest of them, but I'm not sure how effective it will be." He kicked a rock, jumping slightly at the way Seonghwa's hand circled his own and squeezed lightly.

"Don't think of it now, it's a time to celebrate the win while it's here." He brought out his hand in a little 'tada' gesture and Hongjoong finally looked ahead of him with a clear mind. There were trees lined up with vines dressed down like an umbrella about a trunk. Magic was at work there, Hongjoong could smell it, it reminded him of the scent of Yunho's lab. The chill from the winter closing in was expelled, a warmth radiating from the earth seeping in through Hongjoong's shoes.

"Did you make this?" Emotions flooded at the kind act in front of him.

"With the help of Yeosang, yes." He smiled, ushering Hongjoong through the natural doorway of flowers on vines. The inside had a small cut down stump as a table with two blankets laid out to sit on. A bottle of wine with two glasses rested on the stump.

"That night-"

"We can forget it happened, Seonghwa."

"No." He spoke firmly, bringing Hongjoong to sit down across from him, and leaning over to brush the hair out of his face. "I wanted to propose the opposite really." His brown eyes gleamed yellow against the setting sun. "The pictures they had printed of you in the newspapers, I always kept them." He began slowly, finding muse in Hongjoong's blushing cheeks. "You're so beautiful, Hongjoong, you truly are. I have never set my eyes on anything so beautiful." Hongjoong's breath caught, and he widened his eyes in shock at the words, words no one had ever told him before. "I don't mind that we only recently reunited again, but look, you saved the whole kingdom, and I just can't get over how much I missed being near you. As a friend of course, but I think much more of you than that."

"I have never been a day without thinking of you, Seonghwa. Is it wrong that I think you're beautiful too?" He brought his small hand to rest on his cheek, smiling fondly at his old friend. Seonghwa shook his head quickly, joy permeating his features. "Save the kingdom with me Seonghwa, be my prince, as I am yours." Hongjoong blurted out, breath hastening with anxiety.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my prince." To finally kiss him without the taste of his own blood felt like magic, and he pressed him even closer.

"I'll never leave you again, Seonghwa." He had shifted next to him, shoulder leaning against his chest, soft fingers rubbing circles into his hair. Watching the sunset, they let set their past, and looked forward to better things. 

┗━━━━━━༻THE END༺━━━━━━┛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! Sorry about the fluff at the end I cringed while writing it, but I thought it was cute and necessary. I hope you all enjoyed this short little thing. Love you all for reading and I hope you have a great day! <3


End file.
